Wario and Shantae 2: Wah 2 Go
by GasBlitz
Summary: Inspired by the video Wario and Shantae gmod video made by OmegaSquidMan. I decided to make a fanfic story of it. Contains mild fart fetish. Wario meets up with Shantae the Half Genie. After their last encounter, Wario is determined to get his wealth filled wish. But of course, Shantae isn't one to walk over. Can Wario get his wish or fail miserably trying?
1. Wah 2 Go!

Author Note- I always wanted to see a sequel base on this video made by OmegaSquidMan, yes I am aware he's retiring and also of issues he's facing, must be tough. But I wanted to make this story as one of his following fans because Shantae and Wario are both one of my favorite video game characters. Just a warning the upcoming chapter will have some mild fart fetish flare, just because. If this isn't your thing, please move out peacefully. I'm a amateur writer, so some nice feedback would be nice, nothing hurtful, please. Thank you, and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1- Wah 2 Go Time

Wario was still crawling through the desert grounds, still trying to find treasure, with it being a painful 165 degrees. His overalls were still being coated with melted chocolate after an encountering with a certain half genie. Wario was practically in danger of dehydration, and a few times he even saw hallucinations of oases. Wario collapses on the desert sand, thinking all is lost.

Wario: *groans* It's just too hot, boy, I could go for a nice refreshing, frothy, beverage right about now.

As Wario was about to give up hope, something caught his eye, something rather familiar. It was Shantae's magic bottle, but due to the intense heat, Wario's sight was hazy and couldn't really see probably. He saw the magic bottle as his favorite bottle of soda pop. Wario gasp with glee as he had a sudden burst of energy and runs towards the magic bottle. He picks up the bottle, still thinking its soda, and starts chugging it.

Inside Shantae's magic bottle, Shantae was sleeping peacefully until the movements Wario was doing to her magic bottle causes sudden shifts, causing Shantae and everything else to fall towards to the ceiling. Shantae wakes up, as she realizes on what was happening, she panicked as she was dodging her own wardrobe drawers to avoid getting crush, she manages to use her hair to get a grip on her bedroom doorway. She swings to her living room, to find it completely trashed. Shantae was in great concern as she didn't know what was happening.

Shantae- W-what's happening? Is there an earthquake happening?!

Shantae suddenly heard a sucking noise and saw towards the opening entrance of her magic bottle. She saw a disgusting and beastly looking mouth with a slimy lashing tongue. Shantae thought it was some random monster hoping to make a meal out of her. But she isn't having any of that. Shantae casts a fireball to stop the raving beast. The flame hit Wario's lips, as a burning and tingling sensation made Wario reel back in pain. Wario threw the bottle upwards as he did his best to extinguish his scorching lips.

The bottle landed on the desert sand, luckily not breaking on the impact. On the other hand, Shantae felt dizzy as she was glad that hell of a ride was over. As she tries to get back to her senses, Wario bumps into Shantae, causing the half genie and the fat plumber to both fall to the ground. Shantae groans as she got up, and in almost in an instant, she saw on who she was dealing with again.

Shantae: You?! What are you doing here?

Wario in the other hand was still blind due to the intense desert heat, he rubbed his eyes, as he tries to regain his sight, he still had a bit of haziness in his eyes but was still able to see again. He was in shock to see a rather familiar genie.

Wario: Wah! Hey you! You still owe-a me a wish.

Shantae simply rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with this again. But still did her best to reason with Wario.

Shantae: Look, I know you still a bit peeved about the chocolate coins gimmick, but I really couldn't grant you on such a wish. I'm only half genie, you know.

Wario: Isn't that kind of the same thing?

Shantae: Uh not really, a half genie like myself only have limit capacity in magic, meaning something like money and jewels I can't simply just poof up, and even if I was full genie I wouldn't grant a very selfish wish.

Wario: Heh, so in other words you just a phony genie then, pathetic. Wahahaha.

Shantae slightly got angry by Wario's harsh words, but she thought it'll be fun to show him some of her abilities.

Shantae: Hmpft, well just because I'm half genie doesn't mean I'm no good at magic, check this out.

Shantae raised her hands to summon a puff cloud, within a few moments it let out a small burst of electricity, electrifying Wario. The cloud later disappears, leaving Wario in a crispy burnt state. Shantae couldn't help but laugh and starts taunting Wario.

Shantae: So how was that?

Wario grumbled as he felt all tingling from the electricity. He quickly recovers though by shaking off his burnt skin. He angrily pointed at Shantae.

Wario: What was that for? You did that on purpose.

Shantae: *giggles* Maybe... I was only showing a demonstration, you must not think I'm so weak now do you?

Wario: *growls* I'll show you.

As Wario was about to grab Shantae, Shantae casts another spell that made her vanish into a pink smoke, Wario gasped in astonishment, as Shantae reappear behind him.

Shantae: Right behind you, lard butt.

Wario turned around, he gasped as he was spooked by Shantae's disappearing act.

Shantae: Oh yeah, I can also use transportation too. While I can't do very long distances, it's still a very handy ability.

Wario was both in shock and a bit fearful, but he didn't want this genie girl to get the best of him, he wanted his wish, and he'll do whatever it takes to get it.

Wario: If you're a powerful magical half genie, then you should have no problem granting me money and jewels.

Shantae: *sigh* I don't think you understand, it's not in my good conduct to be just granting wealth to people, money doesn't bring happiness.

Wario: But it makes-a Wario happy!

Shantae groaned in frustration, realizing reasoning wasn't working. Shantae notice on how Wario was suffering from dehydration, as much as she thinks he doesn't deserve it, she thought it could be a way for him to get off her hair.

Shantae: You look anything but happy, you're sweating like a hog. How about I grant you a large glass of water?

Wario: Really?! Hmm, I'm actually in a mood for a huge glass of soda pop.

Shantae: *sigh* Sure, whatever. Consider your wish granted.

Shantae proceeded to use her magic to poof up a huge glass of soda pop, it was literally a huge glass about as tall as an average size man, the soda was a nice, sweet cola. Wario's eyes sparkled with glee as he jumped up high and dove into the carbonated, fizzy beverage. Shantae was a bit confused at first but saw the soda depleting quickly. Wario was chugging the soda down like there was no tomorrow. Shantae was actually amazed at how fast he was drinking. Within seconds the soda was completely gone, Wario let out a satisfied sigh as his thirst was quenched, he suddenly felt a rumble in his gut, and he let out a monstrous belch. The belch vibrating the glass, being enough to shatter it, Shantae quickly shields herself to avoid the incoming shards of glass from hitting her face.

Wario: Ahhh, that felt amazing!

As impressive as that belch was, Shantae wasn't able to ignore Wario's horrid breath from the burp. She casually fans the air in front of her nose.

Shantae: Geez, excuse you.

Wario: Oh boy, do I feel like a million bucks, and speaking of million bucks.

Shantae: What? You're still not satisfied?! Even after I just save your life!

Wario: You were the one who offer me the drink, stupid. I want my real wish!

Shantae was actually hurt at this point, she had never met someone so self-centered or obnoxiously rude. Heck, even Ammo Barron was loud and obnoxious, but at least he was diligent and not really a complete jerk. Shantae decided to stand up to her ground.

Shantae: I already told you no, already! I don't have to grant you anything anymore.

Wario: Wah?! But I summoned you, meaning you have to grant any wish I want.

Shantae: Oh, so that's how you think all genies work. Well, listen up I'm actually not really suppose to be on genie work. I'm actually on vacation, so I'm going to ask you nicely to please leave me alone. Good day to you.

Shantae then transports back into the magic bottle, after a long argument with Wario. She literally has worn herself off. As for Wario, he grumbled angrily, not appreciating on not getting his wish once again.

Wario: Weeeh! What a cheapskate genie.

Wario went closer to the magic bottle, peeking inside. He couldn't really see much as it was pretty dark. He decided to call out to Shantae.

Wario: Hey, genie girl.

Shantae heard his voice from inside the bottle, Shantae pokes her head outside from the bottle, obviously not happy to see Wario.

Shantae: What do you want?! I told you to leave me alone.

Wario: Surprise! Have a rotten day!

Shantae was in shock to see Wario's rear in front of her, Wario quickly using Wario Waft on her face. Shantae tears up and felt nausea from the awful smell, she was in a coughing fit for a moment. Wario couldn't help but laugh.

Wario: Wahahaha! Excellent vintage!

Shantae: Gah! *coughs* You disgusting jerk!

Wario: Serves you right, maybe you should have granted me my wish.

Shantae: In your dreams, stinko. Gah!

Shantae uses her hair to ensnare Wario, and by twirling him a few times, Shantae launches Wario to a pretty far distance. Wario screams as he was soaring through the air, ending with a traditional sparkle in the sky.

Afterwards, Shantae was taking a shower, trying to get rid of the nasty butt funk that Wario has left behind earlier, she was actually more concern about her hair, as she didn't want it smelling like butt. She applies some shampoo that kind of smells like cherries. Shantae groans as she tries to scrub her hair as hard as she can to get the smell of butt off her glamorous hair.

Shantae: That nasty creep better hope I get this smell off, he's going pay big time!

After a long solid time of soaking in the hot shower, Shantae sighs in satisfaction, being completely refreshed. She dries off quickly and puts on another pair of her genie outfit, which is one of the only outfits she had surprisingly. Shantae decided to watch some television afterwards.

Meanwhile, a bit farther into the desert, Wario landed on the desert sand, the scorching heat beaming down his back. He groans as he got up, he didn't really know what exactly happened, all he remembered was being spun in circles very quickly and was sent soaring through the sky. He also knew that Shantae had something to do with it.

Wario: *groans* Couldn't that genie girl take a joke, and she still owes me a wish.

Wario looks around, not seeing Shantae's magic bottle anymore.

Wario: Where am I? It looks like I'm in the middle of nowhere! Gah! Curse that genie! Wait until I get my hands on her.

Wario tries to remember on what direction he was falling from, he couldn't remember exactly, so he decided to go in the direction he thought was best. After trudging through the sand dunes for a bit, Wario found some question mark blocks, which Wario gleefully hit underneath. Most of them contained coins, but however, he was able to find a fire flower, a mini mushroom, and a strange bluish looking sphere power-up that seemingly grants water powers. Wario puts these items in his pocket, hoping to find a good use for them.

About a good twenty minutes of hiking, Wario finally manages to find the area where Shantae's magic bottle was located.

Wario: Ah-ha, there you are. This time I'm not going to hold back, I will get my wish granted one way or another.

To be continued


	2. Wario's Soggy Scheme

Chapter 2: Wario's Soggy Scheme

Wario decides to use a power-up, he wanted to know what that strange water looking sphere object he found earlier does. He took the power up from his pocket and almost with no hesitation he eats the power up, not really tasting anything but water. He suddenly felt strange, like his belly was literally full of gallons of water. His traditional yellow and purple outfit turns into a bluish hue, something like when Mario get an Ice Flower, but a bit darker. Wario has now the abilities to shoot water out of his palms with great pressure, can create small pools of water in the ground, no matter the climate or weather, and can also summon hose like objects to shoot water from a fair distance. Wario was amazed by this new power and knew he can do some real damage to Shantae's magic bottle. He crawled slowly to not alert Shantae. He knew using his palms to shoot water inside wouldn't do much or would be difficult, so he decided on a "better" strategy.

Wario shoots a blast of water at a fair distance away from Shantae's magic bottle, he created a small pool of water on the desert sand. Wario smiles as his plan was going exactly as planned, he finally summons a hose and places one end at the small pool of water. He now has a working hose and decides to flood Shantae's magic bottle with water. He puts the hose inside the mouth of the bottle as he waits until Shantae is driven off, or so he thinks.

Inside the magic bottle, Shantae was aimlessly flipping through the channels, not knowing her magic bottle was being flooded. She realizes it in a bit when she felt her sofa floating a bit, she looks down to see the water filling up the floor. Shantae gasps as she felt frightened.

Shantae: What's happening? Where is this water coming from?

Thinking it was a leak, Shantae dashes through the shallows waters to see if the leak was coming from anywhere. She checked both the kitchen and the bathroom, not finding any types of leaks. The water was rising up pretty quickly, to the point Shantae started wading through the water. She went into the living room and looks further inside the room to see the rushing water coming into her magic bottle. Shantae gasps as she can't believe what was happening, she has to put a stop to this and fast. Shantae jumps towards the higher furniture, the ones that haven't been covered with water yet. Shantae couldn't really get too close as the rushing water was pretty fierce, she tries to find a way to reach the hose's head to turn it off, however the water pressure in the hose suddenly increased causing Shantae to stumble and getting push by the water, she fell into the water with a big splash. Shantae quickly resurface from underwater, feeling a bit cold from the water.

Shantae: At this rate, I'll won't be able to reach it. *growl* That does it!

Shantae decides it will be best to use a transformation, she wiggles her hips for a few seconds, as she activates her mermaid form. Shantae transforms into a mermaid, allowing her to swim freely underwater. Shantae dives into the water, she swiftly swims through the water. She makes her way to where her genie bottle's entrance hole was located. Shantae goes down underwater once more to pick up speed and makes a jump high enough to reach up to the hose's head and turns it off. The water shuts down, making Wario confused.

Wario: Wah?! Already out?

Shantae turns back to normal and then uses her transporting ability to warp herself outside the bottle. She reappears behind Wario, who was still trying to flood her genie bottle.

Shantae: I knew he had something to do with this. He's wrecking my poor genie bottle.

Wario suddenly found the problem with his hoses, he turns the hose's head to turn it back on again and starts continuing flooding Shantae's genie bottle.

Shantae: This needs to stop now!

Shantae notices the pool of water and the hose dangling behind Wario, Shantae then has an idea. she transforms into her Elephant form, she sneaks quietly behind Wario as she steps on the hose, stopping the water flow.

Wario: Wah?! Not again, why wouldn't this stupid thing work?!

Fortunately for Shantae, Wario was too stupid to look behind him to see what was happening. Soon there was a huge bulge of water buildup behind Shantae. When she notices Wario looking directly at the hose, she found this the perfect opportunity to release it all at Wario. Shantae lifts her elephant foot, allowing the water flow to be released, and it was going to be very powerful thanks to the buildup. The water pressure hit Wario, being enough to launch him pretty far and hurting him a bit too, he ends up losing his water ability in the process. Wario growls in defeat, with his face being planted on the sand.

Shantae: Finally, maybe that will teach him. I hope he will just give up at this point.

Shantae warps back into her magic bottle, and now she has to clean up the mess Wario made. But luckily she was half genie, so she didn't have to do much. She uses her magic to restore the damages Wario made, the spell even made the flood waters evaporated into thin air, making it seem like it never happened. The place sparkled like new, with Shantae feeling a little exhausted mainly because she used up a great amount of magic restoring the place.

Shantae: Now if I could only keep the place clean without that fat oompa loompa from ruining it up again. I think I worked myself up an appetite.

Back with Wario, he groaned as got up. He has to admit this genie girl has spunk and skills, but he's not giving up now. Wario still has the fire flower, he tries to think of a way to use it, not wanting to waste it. He thought of ways to use, he could simply use it normally and throws fireballs at the magic bottle, but he thinks Shantae could find a way to reflect those fireballs. He could use the fire from the flower and use his farts to create a flamethrower, but he thinks that could be risky too. He thinks he needs to finish Shantae in one blow or at least knock her unconscious. He tries to think it through behind a large boulder and starts pacing back and forth, something like what Wile E. Coyote does.

Back inside the magic bottle, Shantae decided to have lunch, she has gotten food from Sky and Bolo for during the days she was vacationing. However, she has gotten more than what she was expecting, most of the food was meat cutlets and monster milks.

Shantae: Oh boy, it was sure nice enough for Sky and Bolo to give me all this food, although it's a bit much. But it all looks delicious.

Shantae bits into one of the succulent meat cutlets, the flavorful spice and the off the bone texture made Shantae's eyes sparkles with delight.

Shantae: Delicious... and it literally melts in your mouth.

Shantae was in a trance, she began chowing down on many of the meat cutlets and chugging down the monster milks too.

 _*About 15 minutes of nomming later*_

Shantae groans as she was stuffed, she forgot how hungry she was and ends up eating eight meat cutlets and drinking five monster milks. Her belly was slightly bloated as she rubs it to help with the digestion.

Shantae: *groan* Oooh, I think I ate too much. I couldn't help it though, it was all just too good.

Shantae suddenly felt a rumble from her belly, at first she didn't knew what it was. But she soon got her answer when a rude noise came from her mouth.

 _UUUURRRRPP!_

Shantae gasps as she blushes, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Shantae: Woah! Where did that come from? Excuse me.

Shantae soon laughs at her gassy outburst, she thought since she was vacationing, she didn't have to act so formally, and can probably cut loose if she wants to. She beats down her chest and unleashes another impressive belch, better than her previous one.

 _UUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPP!_

Shantae sighed in relief as she decided to kick back, she did want to see a movie she been wanting to watch and finds out it was available in pay per view. So she decides to watch the movie and occasionally letting out a few burps as well. She actually forgot Wario was still trying to deploy a plan on her.

Back with Wario, Wario finally came up with a plan to get back on Shantae. Wario eats the fire flower, turning into a fire version of himself, and tries to create a huge fire orb, something that Mario has done before. Even though he has never done it before, he thought if Mario could do it, so could he. Wario tries throwing small fireballs at the air, it began working at first, but however, Wario wasn't fast enough to keep the fire orb in place. The fire orb fell to the ground, creating a small explosion. Wario manages to keep his distance on time to avoid getting hurt. He knew that he going to have to be careful to avoid losing his fire flower. Wario then processed to try again, knowing that he might be on this for a while.


	3. Evil Plans, Power-ups, and Genie farts

Chapter 3: Evil Plans, Power-ups, and Genie farts

Back at Shantae's magic bottle, Shantae was doing her best to concentrate on the movie, but her belly was bubbling like crazy. Shantae groaned with discomfort, she felt that the food she ate earlier was definitely not agreeing with her, as she felt pressure within her bowels.

Shantae: My poor tummy, why is it acting this way? Gas perhaps?

Shantae soon realizes it was gas, she didn't want to stink up her magic bottle. But she thought it couldn't smell that bad, and there wasn't anyone around. She thought passing a bit of gas wouldn't hurt. She then lifts up her right buttcheek up a bit before pushing a very bubbly and brassy poot.

 _PPPPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTT!_

Shantae sighed in relief as she lowers her buttcheek back down, the pressure in her gut not feeling so bad now. Although she was definitely amazed at what she was able to muster out of her, she sniffs the air a bit before covering her nose.

Shantae: Phew, was that me? Ugh!

Shantae groans as she now had to deal with the awful smell, normally she has gotten her own cases of having bad gas before. But this had to be one of her worse, and for some reason, she couldn't stop farting. More of her noxious gas was being released from her rear, it wasn't long until her magic bottle was filled with a rank greenish gas. Shantae was beyond in disgust, she had no choice but to plug her nose and trying her best to fan the smell with her other hand.

Shantae: Geez, who knew meat and milk was such a bad combination. I should have gotten that magic bottle with windows. Pee-yew!

Shantae uses her magic to summon an electric power fan to help get rid of the smell easily. But since there were no windows, the smell had no choice but to travel to the top of the magic bottle, which was the only opening.

Back to Wario, Wario has finally created a fire orb big enough to do massive damage to Shantae's magic bottle. The fiery orb was actually an impressive size, with it being the size of a clock tower's clock. Wario cackled as he liked what this was going.

Wario: Wahahahaha! I knew that I was able to do it. It's time to make genie toast!

As Wario slowly walks towards the genie bottle, he tries to keep his balance as dropping the fire orb carelessly could be very disastrous. Unfortunately, he was unaware that Shantae was unleashing a good amount of methane, one more poot from Shantae was enough to make the genie bottle shoot up with all that gas. The popping sound it made surprises Wario as he lost his footing, and stumbles on the ground. The fire orb was tossed up to the air before falling to the ground. Wario screamed as certain doom awaits him, a huge fiery explosion emitted. The explosion also was heard in Shantae's genie bottle, the noise frighten her as she jumped from her couch in fear, feeling a bit shaken off.

Shantae: W-what was that?!

Thinking it could have been one of Wario's tricks Shantae carefully peeked out of her magic bottle. She scanned the area to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. She didn't see anything, but the desert sand.

Shantae: That's strange, what was that explosion just now?

Shantae continues looking around for a bit, but then just shrugs it off.

Shantae: Whatever it was, it was a good thing I had that force field protecting my magic bottle, and that awful smell has disappeared. I should really lay off the meat cutlets for a while, yech.

Shantae went back inside the magic bottle, not knowing what in the world just happened. However, for Wario his ashes eventually fall into the sand, following his yellow hat falling on top of the ashes. Luckily, despite receiving major damage, he only lost his flower fire. His original state was restored in a few seconds, he gasped for air, feeling surprised he had just survived that.

Wario: Wah! What just happen just now?

Wario looks around for a bit and noticed his fire flower ability is long gone now, this anger Wario.

Wario: *growls* This is stupid, how is this stupid genie keep getting one step ahead of me. Grr, it just makes my blood boil. Hmmph, I do have this last power up with me.

Wario took out the mini mushroom but felt like it didn't have much of a use.

Wario: What good would this do me anyway? Bah! Useless!

As Wario was about to chuck the mini mushroom, he stops himself after getting a thought.

Wario: Maybe this wouldn't be a complete waste, I could always prank that gullible Waluigi.

Wario laughs mischievously as he put the mini mushroom back in his pocket, deciding not to use it. But now Wario need to come up with a brilliant scheme to get his wish from Shantae. But the question is what?

Back to Shantae's magic bottle, Shantae was peacefully trying to relax after a big day so far, she suddenly heard the sounds of engines revving, the noise kind of startle Shantae as she grew annoyed on consistently checking outside the magic bottle.

Shantae: Oh, what now?!

Shantae peeks out of the magic bottle, she was surprised to see Wario in a huge and modified version of his bike. Wario smiles with confidence, as he revved his engines once more, showing he means business this time.

Wario: Genie girl, I'm calling you out! If you don't grant me my wish in the next few seconds, I will have no choice but to make roadkill out of you.

Shantae was stun and in shock, she was actually fearful for her life. She didn't think Wario would go so far to get a wish that could be used in about a few years.

Shantae: You can't be serious, how much longer are you going to keep this up. I keep telling you over and over again, I'm can't and won't grant you your wish. I'm all exhausted by just telling you that.

Wario: Wah Ha-Ha! So what is it going to be? Are you going to grant me my wish?

Shantae was annoyed at how persistent Wario has become, but she has a sneaky plan on how to trick Wario once again.

Shantae: If you kill me, how are you going to get your wish?

Wario: Don't start mocking me now, I will run over you. Why is it so difficult to grant my wish?

Shantae: You and I might not have the same way of thinking, but I think it's wrong to abuse genie magic and use it for selfish desires such as wealth or power domination. If you can't get that into your thick skull, then you are a bigger idiot than ever. I will not tolerate this any longer, if you were wise you would back up from the start.

Wario: Who are you calling idiot?!

Shantae: Obviously you, idiot.

Wario: Well, I'll show you who's the bigger idiot here is. You are going to eat those words.

Wario rev up his engines, even louder than before. He proceeds to drive his motorcycle at a dangerously fast speed. However, this was part of Shantae's plan.

Shantae: Ha, he fell for it.

Shantae processed to quickly retreat into her magic bottle, she went to her kitchen to get a ripe banana. Shantae peels the banana, she eats it while keeping the peel. She figures she can stop Wario by giving him an old school slip. Shantae tosses the peel out of her magic bottle, it didn't take long for Wario to notice the banana peel, but since he was going in high speed Wario couldn't stop nor turn and it was pretty dangerous to simply jump off. Wario scream as the peel made contact with his bike wheels, he spun around, completely missing Shantae's genie bottle, and crashing into a large cactus. Shantae couldn't help but laugh, as Wario's bike was totaled, and with yet another fail plan. But this time Wario is in rage, Wario has had enough. He growled loudly, as his body was in a fiery red aura. Shantae stop laughing as she can feel Wario's rage.

Wario: You have done it now, I had it with you, and this time I'm showing no mercy.

Wario charges towards Shantae, in she retreats inside her bottle. Wario grabs the bottle and shakes it like no tomorrow. Shantae felt like a ragdoll, as she hitting on the walls left and right, she didn't had time to react to avoid her wardrobe.

Shantae: Not this again, just made it stop!

Wario suddenly stop shaking the bottle, and chucks it across the desert sand. This made Shantae very dizzy and nauseous by the fast motions, her magic bottle even chipped a bit on the side bottom during the impact. Shantae finally manages to get out off her bottle when it settled down, she did feel shaken up, and a bit queasy.

Shantae: Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick.

Wario: Don't start blowing chunks yet, genie girl. I'm not done with you.

Shantae: *groans* You literally have nothing better to do than getting your stupid wish? Why are so persistent on this, I'm not going to grant your wish and that's that.

Wario: Tsk tsk, you know it not everyday you get to meet a genie in person. That's why I'm not giving up, you can say I'm the master of persistent.

Shantae: More like annoyance, if you ask me.

Wario: Whatever, just grant me my wish.

Shantae: No way!

Wario: Then I should fight to the death with you.

Shantae: The death...? You can't be serious, over a lousy wish?

However, Shantae knew she is more experience than Wario, at least probably in fighting. But after noticing how confidence Wario look, she thinks Wario could have some hidden tricks in his sleeves. But she decides to play it along.

Shantae: Okay, I tell you what. We'll have a fight, but not to the death. Until one of us is unable to fight any longer.

Wario: Fine by me.

Shantae: If you win, I'll grant your stupid wish. No trick or gimmicks.

Wario: Wah! Really!

Shantae: However, if you lose...

It was then that Shantae was beginning to chuckle evilly, at the thought of what she was about to say.

Wario: What, what happens?

Shantae: Let's just say you don't want to lose.

Wario: Well you don't scare me, bring it on! Wa-ha!

To be continued.


	4. Wario vs Shantae (Fight)

_Author Note: It's been a while since I update a chapter to this kind of pointless story. But hey, I wrote this for fun. I love the Shantae and Wario Land series. Please note that this story is taking into a gmod shanghai environment, meaning it doesn't really have to make sense, as long as it funny. Yes, this story (and possible future uploads) would have a fart fetish flare to it. Yeah, that's my thing. If you are reading this, I'll still appreciate any type of feedback, like I said before don't be a douche about it. With that said enjoy this chapter._

 _P.S. Note- Also, again this story is my sequel version of this video. watch?v=TGEDb6McbP4_

Shantae processed to charge towards Wario, when she felt she got close enough she whips her hair in an attempt to damage Wario. Wario dodges the hair whips and counterattacks with a belly tackle. Shantae reels back a bit, but manages not stumbling, she shoots fireballs from her hands. Wario simply eats the fireballs, feeling no pain after eating them. However, he did felt a spicy sensation in his gut. He burped up a flare of fire, before coughing a bit.

Wario: Mama Mia, now that's a spicy meatball.

Shantae: That wasn't a meatball.

Wario: It was spicy like one, and spicy meatballs always do a number on me.

Shantae: Ugh! TMI much?!

Wario: Now, face my smelly wrath.

Wario aim his rear at Shantae, charging up for a deadly Wario Waft. Shantae was now aware of this attack from Wario, so she was preparing to dodge. Wario unleashed a powerful fiery blast of methane, since Wario has eaten Shantae's fireballs, his gas has been power-up. Shantae was caught off guard at first, but was still able to dodge it in time. The fiery blast burning of the cactuses in its path and also crystallizing the sand into glass.

Shantae was pretty shock at what she just witnessed, never she knew a fart could literally be deadly.

Wario: Whoo-boy! That felt amazing! Guess you now know my true power.

Shantae: An impressive power, yet gross and crude.

Wario: Yeah, I get that a lot. Now, hold still so I could vaporize you.

Wario unleashes another fiery fart blast, in which Shantae was able to dodge again. Shantae was able to get close enough to whip Wario a few more times with her hair, her hair whips hitting Wario in the face. Wario reeling a bit back in pain, with Shantae's hair whips hurting as much as a warrior's sword. He tries shielding himself a bit, but then he manages to grab Shantae's ponytail.

Shantae: Get your greasy mitts off my hair!

Wario ignores her and he simply made an evil grin. Wario stuffs Shantae's ponytail into his mouth, much to Shantae's shock.

Shantae: H-hey, stop that! My hair is not made for eating!

Wario cackled as he slurps up Shantae's hair further into his mouth, soon enough the top half of Shantae's body was caught in Wario's mouth. Wario began biting down doing damage to her lower body. Shantae couldn't do much, but squirm inside his mouth. Not only it reeked of garlic on a high scale, but Shantae's body started feeling numb.

After a few more chews, Wario spun once before spitting Shantae out, who was soaked with disgusting saliva. Shantae groaned in complete disgust as she lay on the desert sand. She also couldn't move, it was like the saliva was paralyzing her body.

Wario: Wa-ha-ha! I told you your no match for me.

Wario processed to grab Shantae's legs and starts spinning her rapidly. Shantae screamed as she felt dizzy from Wario consistently spinning her. After Wario felt like he spun enough, she tosses Shantae across a good distance. Unfortunately, she lands on a cactus, causing her to yelp in pain. Wario laughs and mocks at Shantae misfortune.

Wario: Who's laughing now, genie?! Wa-ha-ha.

Shantae winces in pain as she tries to get the thorns out of her thighs and butt.

Shantae: Owch, how dare you!

Wario: Wahahaha! serves you right, I told you you're no match for me.

Shantae hates to admit it, but Wario was indeed a tough opponent. He does lack brains so he could trick him again, but it could take too long. Shantae thought of using a transformation, perhaps the monkey or harpy. But when Shantae was trying to do a transformation, she felt a sharp and tingling sensation around her hip area. The pain increases while trying to shake her hips too much.

Shantae; Yow! Ouch!, that smarts. My hips feel like they're on fire. Was that a fire cactus I sat on?

Wario was a tad curious a first, as he didn't know what she was trying to do.

Wario: What kind of dance is that? Looks lame.

Shantae: Shut up, my hips are killing me because you threw me at that stupid fire cactus.

Wario: If you were planning to woo me with some kind of exotic dance, it's not going to work.

Shantae: That wasn't what intended to do.

Wario: Whatever, I'll finish you once and for all, and I get my wish, with the help of my secret weapon

Shantae: Secret Weapon?

Wario: That's right!

Wario reaches into his back pocket and grabs a large white garlic clove.

Shantae: Garlic? You can't be serious. I think your breath is already horrid to begin with.

Wario: This isn't your typical average garlic, this is my power up garlic, it's not as powerful as my nasty garlic, but I can still whoop you up good with this.

Wario gobbles his garlic in one bite, and almost instantly got a power boost. He flexes his muscles, as they got bigger.

Shantae was ready for Wario's attacks, but she got overwhelmed by his new improved speed and power. She couldn't dodge his punches as well as before, Wario has really become a maniac monster. Shantae tries backing up for a bit and starts muttering to herself.

Shantae: His movements are too quick, and this is all by eating garlic. What in the world was in it?

But before Shantae could react, Wario was already behind her and with a brownish glow from his rear, he let out an enormous size waft that was seemly just as big as the one he did back in his Brawl trailer. A large mushroom cloud of toxic smelliness emerges, as the entire desert stunk of garlic.

Wario got up after being face planted on the ground, realizing a hazy toxic cloud was roaming the area. He couldn't see Shantae anywhere, thinking she probably perish from his smelly wrath, he cheered.

Wario: Wah-hoo! I won, Wa-rio, number one!

Wario chuckle thinking he won it all. But he now needs to find Shantae, so he could capture her and get his wish. He walks into his gas cloud, he got a whiff of his waft and giving a compliment about it.

Wario: Whoo, not bad.

Wario walks further into his gas cloud, not seeing a trace of Shantae anywhere. His waft cloud was being a bit too thick.

Wario: Wah?! Where is that genie?

Wario suddenly hears movements behind him, Wario quickly looks behind but still doesn't see anything. Wario's sight was literally obscure from his own waft, and it was freaking him out. He soon got a surprise elbow slam attack to the gut, Wario reel backward and he fell back as he was shocked to see no other than Shantae. She was standing pretty strong and the gas wasn't affecting her. Wario was in all in shock, scared, and confused.

Wario: Wait, how?! How are you able to withstand my powered up Wario Waft?

Shantae: Take a closer look, you grease monkey.

Wario squinted his eyes, and notice Shantae was wearing nose plugs.

Wario: You were wearing nose plugs all this time?!

Shantae: I had a feeling you would try to use that move again, so I came prepared. I luckily had a pair of them in my genie bottle, not entirely sure why.

Wario: Hmm, I guess that was indeed lucky. But it's all over, and you're all out of tricks.

Shantae ignores Wario's response, as she simply began shaking her hips.

Shantae: Oh that's right, my hips are back and grooving again, all I needed was some rest. They feel better than ever!

Shantae proceeds to taunt Wario by swiftly shaking her hips in a playful matter, and as well as shaking her butt a few times too.

Shantae: Now, let's finish this for real this time.

Wario was beyond speechless, and he was frozen in fear. Shantae uses this opportunity to ensnare Wario with her hair and spinning him like a top. Shantae quickly transforms into a harpy and with using her majestic blue wings, she created a large gust powerful enough to dissipate the rest of Wario's garlicky waft, the desert smelling back to normal. Shantae was also able to create a sandstorm, sand got into Wario's eyes, as it was giving discomfort to them. Shantae transforms back to normal, she removes her nose plugs, knowing she doesn't need them anymore. Shantae took a deep breathe from her nose, before sighing happily.

Shantae: Ahh... now the desert smells like what it should be... like a desert. Now's it's my time to stop him for good.


	5. Shantae's Revenge

Shantae proceeded to create another puff cloud, but this time it was larger than normal, the normal pouty expression it usually had was now an enraging expression, meaning it was more powerful. With a light hairwhip from Shantae, she sends the lighting cloud towards Wario direction. The cloud burst with blue-ish electricity upon contact with Wario, and within a few seconds, the cloud exploded, dealing massive damage to Wario. Wario was singe from head to toe, completely blacken from being burned, he groaned as he couldn't move, feeling a bit numb as well. Shantae uses this chance to transform into a spider and ensnare Wario in sticky webbing, he was now fully trapped without anyway to counterattack, making Shantae the winner.

Shantae: Ha! I guess that checkmate.

Wario grumbled in defeat as he shook the black ashes from his face.

Wario: The only reason why you won was because you have those lousy transformations. I mean what was up with those.

Shantae didn't care much on Wario had to say, she knew she earned her victory, and she was going to bask in it.

Shantae: Now, now. It was pretty much "an everything goes", meaning my transformations were clean plays.

Wario: Meh, whatever. It still was pretty lame.

Shantae then walks up towards Wario, blocking the sunlight from him. She had a pretty scary grin on her face, and an evil chuckled was heard from her. All Wario could do is have fear in his face, while sweat droplets were forming from the side of his head. He did try to squirm away but was instantly stop by Shantae.

Shantae: Oh no, you don't! You're not getting away, after all the trouble you cause today, the last thing you deserve is mercy.

Wario: Please, no. I didn't mean it... I'm sorry, please let me go.

Shantae: Well, that was a nice thing you say all day, and you did say please. But... I'm not forgiving you, you must be Now, before I punish you. I want you to answer me this. Why were you so persistent on me granting you that wish?

Wario: I'm a treasure hunter, I seek for rare and valuable items. Duh.

Shantae: I see, that explains why you were trudging on this desert, and also our encounters. But I realized something, you're not a great treasure hunter like you say you are.

Wario: Weh?! Of course I am. I've battled pirates, mummies, and a whole bunch of weird creatures.

Shantae: Sure, but a real treasure hunter wouldn't take the easy way out. I would have helped you probably by granting you better equipment. But you straightforward demanded me for money and gems, now that is a disgrace to all good treasure hunters out there. You ought to be ashamed.

Wario angrily growled at Shantae's rant, he simply didn't care.

Wario: Shaddup, don't tell me what to do. What do you know about treasure hunting, you're just a genie in a bottle.

Shantae: I'm half genie for the last time!

Wario: Don't care, and the way I see it. You look more like those filthy belly dancers that probably grinds on people desperately for money. Pathetic! Wahahaha!

This was basically the last straw, that comment followed by Wario's obnoxious laughter trigger Shantae furiously. Aura flames surrounded Shantae, indicating she was pissed off. She gave Wario a nasty roundhouse kick, Wario recoiled in pain, making him roll across the sand.

Shantae: You're going to pay greatly for saying that!

Shantae grabbed Wario, who is still trapped in the sticky webbing. Shantae violently shook Wario, while also slamming him on the ground a few times.

Shantae: You do not say that to me, ever!

Shantae finishes of Wario by giving him a straight but yet hard punch to the face, he once again fell to the ground, but while doing so, he drops his mini mushroom that he was carrying earlier. Shantae notices it as she abruptly lost her anger, and investigates the mushroom.

Shantae: What's this, some kind of mushroom?

Wario notices Shantae tamping with his mushroom, she calls out to her on not touching it.

Wario: Hey, that's not yours. Give it back it to me!

Shantae: Calm down, I'm just looking at it. Why on earth would you have a mushroom like this, it looks poisonous.

Wario: It's not poisonous, Sherlock. It's a mini mushroom, the person who eats it would shrink.

Shantae smirks after hearing what Wario said, and what was amazing he said that himself.

Shantae: Is that so?

It was then at this moment, Wario knew he said too much.

Wario: Doh, I missed.

Shantae: You sure did, now come over here.

Shantae grabbed Wario, as she was trying to make him eat the mini mushroom.

Shantae: Come on, eat your nom noms.

Wario: No! You can't make me.

Shantae: Oh, I can't can I?

Shantae gave Wario a knee to the gut, Wario couldn't hold on to his pain, and he let out a hollering scream. Shantae stuffed the mushroom inside his mouth, ensuring he swallows it, Shantae squeezes both Wario's nose and mouth. Wario couldn't breathe, and he had no choice but to swallow due to reflexes. The effects of the mushroom soon took effect like no tomorrow, Wario shrunk down to a tiny size, small enough to get inside tight spaces like water jugs.

Shantae gasped for a moment, thinking Wario had somehow escaped. But he saw something moving in the webbings Wario was ensnared in. She saw Wario slipping out of the webbings and noticing he was trying to make a break for it. But Shantae effortlessly catches Wario, she was holding him between her index finger and thumb.

Shantae: Quit trying to escape, you're not getting out of your punishment, even when you're small like this.

Wario: Okay, I was kind of harsh on what I said. But I just wanted...

Shantae: *shushing* Enough about the wish, you lost fair and square on that, and yeah that was harsh on what you said. How could you say that to such a charming half genie?

Wario simply rolled his eyes, obviously still not caring.

Shantae: Well, since you're tiny now, I'm going to have to change your punishment. Let's see, what to do with you... I could just simply squish you to obliteration.

Wario winces at the thought of it, could she really be that cruel?

Shantae: Nah, on second thought, I wouldn't want to stain my favorite shoes. Hmm...

Wario sighed in relief, thinking his punishment couldn't be that bad. He remembers he was a fearless legendary treasure hunter, at least in his book. Anything Shantae could probably throw at him, he could handle. But what punishment could be on Shantae's mind?

Shantae continue thoughting it out, until she saw her magic bottle, which was slightly chipped thanks to Wario. She finally came up with a punishment.

Shantae: I know, why don't you found out what life is like as a genie, since you're quite fanatic about them.

Wario: What? Are you going to turn me into a genie?

Shantae: Not exactly, but you will get experience what's it like to be in a cramp bottle for a while, and you're just the right size.

Wario: I don't like what this is going.

Shantae: Too bad, it's genie time for you.

And with a precise finger flick from Shantae, she launches Wario into the mouth of the bottle. Wario was literally half in, but with light poke Wario founds himself falling into the magic bottle, and crashes down on the floor. Wario groaned a bit as he was outsmarted again by the adorable Shantae the Half Genie.

Shantae wiped the sweat from her forehead, as she sighed in both relief and exhausted.

Shantae: Phew, I'm glad that's over. He was definitely a handful to deal with. But now what to do?

Shantae suddenly remembers she has left a brochure to a resort in her bottle. Luckily, she remembers what the resort was called and it wasn't too far on where she was. She was half genie after all, so she could easily warp there. But as she was about to transport away, she suddenly got a discomforting, yet familiar rumbling feeling from her belly.

Shantae grumbled in annoyance, knewing that her meat and milk inducing meal was coming back again to haunt her.

Shantae: Jeez, more gas. Ugh, this is quite the nuisance, but I guess it can't be help. There's only one way to get rid of it.

As Shantae lifted her leg to prepare to let loose, she stops herself as she glances at her bottle one more time, she then got an idea, a rather disgusting one. But she thought this could truly be a way get back at Wario. She waddles quietly backwards, making sure her rear was below the bottle. She proceeded to squat carefully, making sure her harem clad cheeks were between the bottle. Shantae couldn't help but snicker at the thought on what she's was about to do.

Shantae: *chuckles evilly* Let's see how he'll like getting a taste... or in this case a whiff of his own medicine.

And with a short grunt from Shantae, she unleashed a big and brassy fart, filling the bottle with a repulsive stench, one that can overpower anything that Wario could muster out. Shantae sigh in tremendous relief, as her fart continue stringing along.

 _PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT..._

As for Wario, it pretty much stunk for him. He was able to withstand it for a while, but even Wario couldn't handle it very well. He could feel his nose hairs singeing

Wario: Mama mia, whatever that genie girl had for lunch must have been radioactive, this smell is inhuman. Weeh!

Wario felt dizzy afterward, never he would have thought someone would pass over him in stench, especially when that someone happens to be a female half genie.

Shantae gasped as she kneels on the ground, feeling relief on release her monstrous gas bubble. She did feel better but didn't think she had some gas inside her.

Shantae: Ooh goodness, that felt amazing. I can see why that fat man loves letting them rip so much. But I'm nowhere as disgusting as he is.

Shantae curiously looked closely at her magic bottle, which was hissing out a greenish toxic-like gas, because of an obvious reason. She got an accidental whiff of her gaseous concoction. Shantae gagged almost instantly, before coughing a bit and staying away.

Shantae: *retches* What in the world. That smells beyond horrible, smells worse than hell itself. Kind of embarrassed that was all from my fart, blegh. Seriously, no more meat cutlets or monster milks, like ever.

Shantae sighs, as she reaches her pocket to find a cork, she inserts the cork on the mouth of the bottle, sealing it up really well.

Shantae: There that should hold him for a bit, at least until the spell wears off. I feel somewhat bad doing this especially that smell is now going to marinate. But I'm sure he'll get use it soon enough, tee-hee. Okay, now let's finally get out here. Smell you later~.

Shantae vanishes into pink smoke as she is set to look for the resort she been wanting to visit. As for Wario, he was focus on getting out of his genie prison, but with no luck. A sickly green gas was still roaming inside the bottle, and it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. Wario seems to be angry for a lot of reasons, not getting his wish, being outsmarted, and now outgassed. Wario tried his best to ignore the stench, being the tough guy he is.

Wario: When I get that genie, she's going to regret making a fool out of me.

He was more determined on getting out, but however, when he decided on shoulder bashing on the wall of the bottle, it caused the bottle to tip over, causing everything to fall on top of Wario. Wario groaned in pain, upset things just weren't going his way, now he suffers a backache and another failure on getting his dream wish.

Wario: Waaaaaaaaahhh!

Wario disconnects from the server.

The End!


End file.
